i'm on strike
by my daydream world
Summary: Merlin fed up and go on strike and soon other people follow him and Arthur is angry


**I'm on strike**

**Just a random one shot I wrote ages ago and never had time to type it up this is set between S3 and S4**

Lancelot was looking for Merlin and to his surprise Merlin was sitting down in a chair reading one of Gaius books. "What are you doing?" asked Lancelot he never seen Merlin sitting sill he was always doing something.

"Reading" said Merlin

"Shouldn't you be helping Arthur?" asked Lancelot

"Nope" said Merlin

"Merlin? Are you alright?" asked Lancelot wounding if Merlin was under some kind of spell.

Merlin smiled "Never better, I doing something I should of done years ago... I'm on strike"

Lancelot stared at Merlin "You're what?"

"I'm on strike" said Merlin putting down the book "I do all the job Gaius gives me, I do all the normal servants jobs on top of the extra jobs Arthurs gives me. Plus it's all the near death stuff too" Merlin paused "I'm fed up ... so I'm on strike"

Lancelot was lose for words "Dose Arthur know?"

"Yeah I told him this morning when he come in yelling at me for not wakening him up" said Merlin lightly

...

The next day Merlin was still on strike and Gwaine decided to join him. Gaius had kicked them out of his chamber if they were not working. So they sat in Gwaine room playing cards games...Arthur wasn't happy when he found out.

"MERLIN! GWAINE! GET BACK TO WORK RIGHT NOW" yelled Arthur marching in the room.

"I'm on strike" said Merlin

"we want danger money" said Gwaine

"And holiday" added Merlin

Arthur looked at his servant and knight and stomped out of the room not wanting to waste his time.

...

The next day Leon didn't show up "Where is he?" asked Arthur

"Sire" said Elyan carefully "He heard about the danger money Gwaine demanding... and well he's also on strike."

Arthur punched the table "I'm going to kill them"

...

"YOU'RE KNIGHTS DANGER IS IN THE JON TITLE" yelled Arthur at Merlin, Leon and Gwaine

"I'm not a knight" pointed out Merlin "Can I get danger money?"

"I been almost killed lots of times" said Leon "What if I get marry and have children"

Arthur was about to start yelling again when Gwaine smiled "Hey Percy"

Arthur turn to see Percival "Please tell me Percival that you're not on strike too?"

"I'm not" said Percival "But Elyan seems to think it's a good idea"

...

"I tried talking to him, Arthur" said Gwen "But there's no changing his mind. He wants to look after me, it's sweet"

"It's not sweet" said Arthur "I got a servant and three knights on strike"

"Well what are you going to do about it?" asked Gwen

"I don't know chuck them in the dungeons and throw away the key"

...

The next knight would went on strike was Percival because of all the extra work he had to do because of the lack of knights.

Arthur was cross.. really really cross he stormed across the courtyard when he bummed into Lancelot "WERE HAVE YOU BEEN" yelled Arthur

"Tying to find you" said Lancelot calmly "I got to tell you something"

"What now" asked Arthur

"Well half of the servants have followed Merlin learned and are on strike" said Lancelot "Who knew Merlin was so popular"

"Half the kingdom is on strike because they wanted danger money?" asked Arthur

"Well yes" said Lancelot " And they are demanding more rights... something about holidays and that is just for starts..."

"For the love of..." began Arthur walking away

...

Arthur was glaring at Merlin, Gwaine, Leon, Elyan and Percival. "No one is getting ant danger money"

"What about the servants?" asked Merlin "We're not trained"

"Oh yeh about the other servants" said Arthur "Do you know half of them are now on strike as well. What else do the servants want?"

"I Keep telling you, holiday, maybe one free drink at the Traven" said Merlin

"You could always get a new job" said Arthur

"Merlin I got a great idea" said Gwaine "You can be my new servant and your first job is comeing with me to the Traven"

"Sounds good to me" said Merlin

"Merlin, you're still my servant" said Arthur "You can't go unless I fired you"

"What the last three words you said?" asked Merlin

"I FIRED YOU" yelled Arthur then realized what he said "I take that back"

"You seem a little stressed Arthur" said Elyan

"A little?" asked Arthur "Don't you lot care about Camelot?"

Just then Lancelot ran into the room "Arthur Camelot is under attack"

Arthur began to panic "Come on stop kidding around now Camelot needs you"

"We're on Strike" said Elyan

"I haven't got time for this" said Arthur "Lancelot come on"

"mmmm I also on Strike" said Lancelot

Arthur run out of the room to see what was happening he got to a window and saw Morgana coming rising on a dragon.

Arthur suddenly woke up he sat up and saw he was camping out with the knights of the round table and Merlin. Merlin was the only one up and was feeding the houses.

"Are you alright?" asked Merlin seeing Arthur was awake "it look like you were having a dream"

"I was" said Arthur "It was crazy you lead half the kingdom on strike"

"I did" said Merlin looking amused

"Then Morgana attack Camelot on a dragon"

"That's not possible the dragon..." Merlin stop himself from saying the dragon wouldn't work with Morgana so said "Dead"

"I know I killed it" said Arthur "Just to let you know...you are sucked as my servant no matter what"

"I though I was the worst servant in the five kingdom" said Merlin "If this is how you are after dreaming I went on strike, maybe I sure try for real..."

Arthur jump to his feet and pointed his dagger at Merlin. "If you even dare I will kill you... painfully do you understand?"

"Yes sire" said Merlin wondering what the hell happen in Arthur dream

**The end**


End file.
